If Love Were In The Prophecy
by BeatYouWithMyCleaver561
Summary: Bluekit and Jaykit were inseperable from the start. Neither were the other kits in the nursery. They've been through many adventures, but when terror strikes their territories, what will happen to the bonds they've formed? I've decided to skip ahead to 'Sunrise' in PO3 because I'm lazy and don't really wanna take that long to get to the plot. Not a JayxBlack story. Peace bros.
1. Do We Have The Right Kits?

The wind howled above the moorland, shaking the trees at the edge of the gully. Four starlit cats sat sillougheted in the dip.

One lifted it's small head, the fur color a dark sandy shade of brown. "The time is near. My kin will be joining the Clans soon," she said, snaking her tial back and forth.

"Easy there Georgoia. We don't know for sure these are the right ones. After all, there were suppose to be six, not five," another cat said, male this time. This one was a tom with black fur and one white front paw.

Georgia stared at him. "They are our grandchildren you now? We have to be exited, Scourge; the future of the Clans could depend on this one very litter!"

Scourge shook his head and wrapped his tail around her. "My love, I never said I wasn't exited. I just think we should wait and -"

He was cut off by the harsh growl of a velvety colored she-cat with tan paws and ears. "You dare say what we need do? The one who almost destroyed any chance of these kits being born?! If anyone shall decide what we should do how long we should wait, it should be true StarClan cats. Your not even suppose to be here."

Another cat spoke, this time an old gray tom. "Hush Velvetfeather. He is your son but you should not scorn him. He only did this because your other two kits from his litter -Socks and Ruby- made him this way."

"And Tigerstar," Scourge muttered, loud enough to be heard over the wind.

Everyone nodded grimly and for a while, they were silent. A peircing screech broke the quiet. Vevletfeather's head shot up and she peered over the edge of this rise. "Darkstripe...," sighing, she leaped up and over the gully, slamming into Darkstripes flank. The two tusstled for a while then Velvetfeather made up her mind, rolled him over twice and pinned him, leaning in 'til they were nose-to-nose.

"You always were a good fighter," he laughed, a sly grin crossing his face.

She glanced behind her helplessly the turned back to her enemy. "What are you doing on StarClan's hunting grounds, _Dark Forest_ dweller?"

A blue she-cat and a golden tom with a lion-like mane appeared and watched. By now, all of the other cats had gathered around to watch the two. After all, they had a history of love. Velvetfeather, Darkstripe, Tigerstar and Longtail were all involved in loving one another at some point. But Longtail had been the first to have her bear his kits into ThunderClan.

"Let him go Velvetfeather, he is of no use to us. After all, he can't have heard much." The blue she-cat spoke, laying her tail on Velvetfeather's shoulders and drawing the snarling cat off Darkstripe who got up and smirked, shaking out his pelt.

"Bluestar, how can you say something like that? That cat is a traitor beyond trators, he worked with Tigerstar," she spat, shaking off the ThunderClan leader.

"As did Longtail," Bluestar pointed out.

"Longtail didn't keep secret contact with that killer."

At this, with the number of cats in the clearing, they remained quiet for a good amount of time.

Suddenly, a badger appeared over the rise. "When it is time, three kin of your kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws. They will then find their equals and rule, experiencing anything and everything they must." Without hesitation, the black and white striped beast blundered back thru the bracken and dissapeared.

"There it was." The golden tom mewed.

"There what was what Lionheart," Bluestar asked, her tail flicking in intrest.

"The prophecy. It has been spoken my leader. Three must become eight for the first stretch of time," Lionheart huffed, eyes toward the sky.

"And so it has been spoken. Three must become eight to save the Clans."


	2. Are You Sure That Was Us?

The nursery walls surrounded the kits on all sides. Bluekit was curled up with her littermates and parents in the seperate den they had to themselves. Queens that birthed over four kits at one time were sent to the largest nursery. Near the apprentice den. Her brothers, Screechkit, Smokekit, and Sparrowkit were all bunched up on her right flank. Her sister, Birdkit, was nearest her mother, cutting her littermates off from Eggwhisker's soft, warm belly. Bluekit wriggled and heard a squeak from the regular nursery. Getting up quietly, she tip-toed to the entrance and slipped into the den, where she found Jaykit staring at her as tho he'd never seen another cat in his life. Well, he really hasn't, seeing as he was blind.

Knowing he was blind but still had visions or whatever he called them, she padded over and settled next to him. "Are you ok? I heard a squeak. Did a thorn get into your bedding?"

Jaykit snapped his around at her. "How long have you been in the den," he hissed, obviously trying not to wake the other queens and kits in the den.

"O-only a few heartbeats. Why? Is something wrong," Bluekit felt very uncomfortable in the small dark den. She wanted to get back to her litternamtes but she also wanted to see if Jaykit was alright.

"Come with me. I have something to tell you that no one else can know about." Flicking his tail, the gray blue tabby tom kit led his friend from the den and out into the clearing. Crossing to the far side -under the high rock- he settled and looked around, as if he could actually see. "Are you ready to hear?"

"I was born ready Jaykit," kneading the ground with her paws, she added,"but why did we have to come over here? You know this is only for Firestar, Brambleclaw and Shadetail." Brambleclaw was Firestar's choice for deputy and Shadetail was Brambleclaw's own. Jaykit's father was the lead deputy. Bluekit's was the second.

"Would you stop whining and get under here?"Jaykit snapped."The others'll be up soon, and I don't want them to be asking questions as to why we were up so early."

"But why can't you tell Lionkit and Hollykit about it? Did you make that squeak just to wake _me_ up? Who knows who else you -"

She broke off at the sound of heavy pawsteps. Shooting a glance at Jaykit, she dived into the clearing and shot across to the thorn tunnel, hoping _**praying**_ Jaykit was in pursuit. Exploding through the entrance, she blundered through the undergrowth and heard jaykit panting behind her, his breath hot on her tail.

_Thank StarClan!I thought we were gonna get caught for sure. _Slowing down, Bluekit halted at the bank of a river and smelled a tainted scent. Rabbit.

"This must be the WindClan border." Jaykit remarked, pulling up beside her. She could smell his sharp fear scent. "I remember hearing Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw telling us that WindClan always smell like rabbits."

"That's all very nice, but how are we to get back to camp? Did you lay a trail or something that could actually _help us_," Bluekit spat, her own fear making her vicious.

"No, actually, I did. While we were running, some of my fur got caught on the brambles. We'll follow that home. Now, I have something to tell you. Wanna hear," the small kit sat and curled his tail over his paws, ears angling toward the river.

Reluctantly, Bluekit sat as well with a bump that sent a mouse shooting out of the bushes. Quick as lightning, she pounced and flung it into the air, relishing the squeak it made when it dropped closer to the river.

Jaykit picked it up between his teeth and snapped it's neck, draining the life from it. "Will you stop playing with fresh-kill and listen to me! This is important. I had a dream."

Bluekit looked at him through narrowed eyes like slits. "We all have dreams, Jaykit. You're the only one who think's they're important."

The small tom gave his Clanmate a stinging flick on the ear with his tail. "Enough with the sacrasm. If you don't wanna believe me, fine, but I will tell you. StarClan -yes, Bluekit, StaClan- visited me and told me something. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. Through time, three will become eight. And by that time, a prophecy will be formed.' I think they meant me, Lionkit, and Hollykit about the first three, and then you, Birdkit, Scorchkit, Screechkit, and Sparrowkit about the other five. That makes eight Bluekit. The eight in the prophecy."

Bluekit was taken aback. _A prohpecy,_ she thought, blinking at her friend. Was this the sort of dreams he usually had?

"I don't always have dreams like this, but this is the first dream that I actually think meant something," Jaykit began to pace.

"Well, how do you know they actually meant for us," Bluekit asked. It wasn't that she didn't beleive, him oh she believed him alrighty. She just didn't want him to be wrong.

"Becase they sent the dream to me," her denmate said simply, walking through the bushes.

"Where are you going," Bluekit whispered fiercly. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost in ThunderClan territory even though they were ThunderClan kits and she did **NOT** want to end up in ShadowClan territory either, because that would just be horrid.

"Quit worrying, I told you, my fur god caught on the brambles while we were running. I'm following my scent home," Jaykit soothed. He dropped back to Bluekit's pace and pressed his fur against hers, warming them both as they walked.

The pre-dawn sky threw soft shadows on the forest floor as birds started to wake and chirp, other animals coming out of their burrows. It was overal peaceful and quiet, the ideal time to be out. _I'll be going on walks like this all the time,_ Bluekit thought to herself, looking side-ways at Jaykit. The young tom's fur shown blue and silver in the weak sunlight, leaves dappling his pelt, making him look like a StarClan cat. _And I'll have him by my side the whole way._

And that's exactly what she told herself all the way back to the hollow.

OI, OI, OI, DEVELOPING A BIT OF A CRUSH, ARE WE BLUEKIT?! Well well well, what have we here, two young kits on their way back to the hollow, HMMMM? Yes yes, I shall get in a few more cats in the upcoming chapters. Who do you want to be the star of the next chapter, huh? Bluekit's mother or father -Shadetail (father) or Eggwhisker (mother), Lionkit (almost typed 'Lionking'), Hollykit, one of Bluekit's brothers -Screechkit, Sparrowkit, or Smokekit- (Sparrowkit has a seeeecreeettt), or Birdkit? Or, and I _**KNOW **_this is a bit weird, seeing as no one's ever done his P.O.V. before, but what about Longtail? Yes, you read correctly. I. SAID. LONG. TAIL. You'll learn more of why Bluekit's family is in the Clans anyway if you want it from his perspective. And also, you will learn more about Mousefur and what the two elders do. I shall go eat and do my daily business.

Bless your face. If you sneezed whilist reading this, bless you. PEACE LOVETTS!

(YouseewhatIdidthere? Iseewhatyoudidthere!)


	3. A Regular Day In The Clearing

Chapter Two

_Jaykit walked in the thick snow, _running after the she-cat who was his mother. The harsh, freezing wind of leaf-bare pierced his fur -still nursery soft- and made him shiver.

"Wait for me!," he called out. His mother's voice was ahead, he knew, but her warm pelt was always some how just out of reach.

"You'll never catch it!"

A high-pitched mew sliced into his dream, and Jaykit sat bolt upright in the nursery. He pricked his ears, listening around at the familiarities. His siter and brother were scrabbling around in play, along with some of the other kits from the Apprenitce-Nursery. Ferncloud was lapping at her dozing kits. There was no snow; all of them were in the den, safe and sound. He could smell his mother's nest, empty but still fresh with her scent.

"Omph!" The tabby kit let out a gasp of surprise as Screechkit landed on top of him, the weight of the bigger kit crushing the wind out of him. "Watch out!"

"Awake at last I see," Screechkit huffed, rolling off his denmate. Pushing his hind paws into Jaykit's flanks, he twisted into the air and grasped for something that was only just out of his reach.

Jaykit smelled the fragrance of mouse hit his nostrils. His littermates and friend must be playing catch with fresh-kill newly brought into the camp. He jumped to his paws and quickly stretched, sending shivers through his small body.

"Catch this, Jaykit!" Hollykit mewed. Jaykit reared but the mouse whistled past his ear.

"Slow slug!," Screechkit teased as he turned too late to grabe it.

"I've got it!," Lionkit yowled. The golden tabby tom-kit pounced on the mouse, his paws making a small thud on the nursery floor.

Jaykit wasn't going to let his brother steal the prize from him that easily. Despite being the smallest in the litter, he was fast. Leaping towards his brother, he knocked him out of the way and stretched a forepaw to reach for the mouse.

Landing in a clumsy skid, he rolled over, feeling a bolt of alarm as he realized it wasn't moss underneath him. Instead, it was a squirming warmth of Ferncloud's kits. The queen started and gave him a shove, pushing him gently off of her bundles and steadying his balance with a hind paw.

Jaykit gasped. "Have I hurt them?"

"Nonsense. Of course not," Ferncloud purred. "You're too small to squash a flea." Icekit and Foxkit mewled as she brought them closer with her tail into the curve of her belly. "But you all are getting too rough for the nursery!"

"Sorry," Hollykit and Screechkit meowed together.

"Sorry," Jaykit echoed, apologetic even though Ferncloud's comment on his size had stung him. At least her anger wouldn't last. She would quickly forgive the kits she had suckled -when Squirrelflight's milk hadn't come, it had been Diasy and Ferncloud who had cared for Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit in the short moons before Icekit and Foxkit were born.

"It's about time Firestar made you apprentices so that you could move to the apprentice den," Ferncloud meowed.

"If only," Lionkit sighed.

"It wont be long," Hollykit reminded them all, "We're almost six moons old."

Jaykit felt the familiar burst of excitement as he imagined being made an apprentice warrior. He couldn't wait to begin training. But even without seeing her face, he could tell Ferncloud was glancing at him with pity in her eyes and sensed the doubt that flickered through the queens' pelt. A flash of furstration shot through him. He was just as capable of being an apprentice as the other kits were!

Ferncloud turned her attention back to Hollykit, unaware that Jaykit had sensed her moment of unease. "Well, you aren't six moons yet! And until you are, you can go play outside!," she ordered them gently.

"Yes, Ferncloud," Screechkit purred, putting forward a large, unsheathed paw. The reddish tabby tom-kit was big to be so young, and if he'd wanted, Firestar could easily have apprenticed him first. But Shadetail had wanted his kits to be apprenticed at the same time as Brambleclaw's, and Firestar had approved of his choice. Screechkit and his littermates were one moon older than Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit, but already Lionkit seeme to be catching up with them, Hollykit at his heels.

"Come on, Jaykit," Hollykit called. "Bring the mouse with you." The branches rustled slightly as she and Screechkit slid out of the den together.

Jaykit picked up the mouse gently between his teeth. It was freshly killed and soft and he didn't want to make it bleed -they could have a clean game with it. With Lionkit close behind, he scrabbled out after his denmates. The brambles of the entrance tunnel tugged satisfyingly at his belly fur, sharp enough that they clawed at his pelt, but not so sharp that they hurt.

Outside, the air smelled crisp and frosty. Bluekit and her littermates -Birdkit, Smokekit (Scorchkit was suppose to be Smokekit in the last chapter XP), and Sparrowkit- were play-fighting with their father. Eggwhisker, their mother, watched on, throwing in tips and praises as they played. The young gray tabby tom-kit wondered if Bluekit remembered what they had spoken about last night and tried to catch his friends eye, but the she-kit was too deep in her play battle.

_I was hoping I'd get to tell her about how pretty she looked this dawn._ Although Jaykit was blind, he could see sometimes, but mostly in visions. Eggwhisker called out a compliment to Bluekit and he could see her there, clear as day -her white fur shining, the gray-blue and black splotches on her pelt unusual, especially for a cat of her breed and age, but still very beautiful.

He shook himself. This wasn't warrior behavior, this is how sappy doves acted all moony over each other! Shrugging it off, he dragged his attention away from his bouncing friend. Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm below Highledge. Dustpelt sat with them.

"We should start thinking about expanding the warriors' den," the brown tabby advised his leader. "It's getting crowded, and Daisy and Sorreltail's kits won't be apprentices forever."

"Nor will we!," Smokekit's voice called out from the battle he was playing, which was cut off with a yelp of surprise as Birdkit landed on his back, the pale gray she-kit rolling them both to the ground.

Her howl of triumph was drowned as another bout fighting began again, Eggwhisker purring contentedly from the side lines.

Brightheart and Cloudtail were grooming each other in a weak pool of sunlight near the edge of the clearing. Jaykit could hear the rhythmic lapping of their tongues like rain water falling from a leaf to the forest floor. Like all ThunderClan cats, their pelts were thick for leaf-bare, but the muscle underneath had grown lean and hard with scarce prey and hard hunting days.

Though, hunger was not the only hardship that leaf-bare had brought. Molepaw, one of Sorreltail's kits, had died of a cough that had not responded correctly to Leafpool's herbs. Rainwhisker, Sorreltail's brother, had been killed during a storm, struck by a falling branch.

Brightheart paused from her washing and looked over. "How are you today, Jaykit?"

Jaykit placed the mouse between his forepaws, safe from any kits' reach. "I'm fine, of course," he mewed, turning his blind gaze towards her. Why'd she have to make such a fuss about him? He'd only been in the nursery, not raiding ShadowClan! Eager to prove he was just as strong as the other kits, Jaykit flung the mouse high over Hollykit's head.

As both Lionkit and Screechkit thundered past and grappled along with Hollykit to be the first to catch it, Squirrelflight's voice sounded from close by. "You should show more respect fro your prey." The dark ginger she-cat was busy with daisy, patching up the gaps in the prickly walls that surrounded the queens' den.

"Kits will be kits," Daisy purred, indulged happiness clear in her voice.

Jaykit's nostrils flared at Daisy's scent. It was different from Clanborn cats', and some of the warriors often still referred to her as a kittypet because she had lived in a Twoleg barn and eaten Twoleg food. Daisy wasnt a warrior because she showed no sign that she ever wished to leave the nursery, but her kits -Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw- were apprentices, and it seemed to Jaykit that they were as Clanborn as any of his Clanmates.

"They wont be kits much longer," Squirrelflight told Daisy, sweeping more leaves to her side with her tail. The brittle rustling noise reminded Jaykit of his dream.

"All the more reason for them to enjoy themselves now," Daisy replied.

Jaykit felt a rush of affection for the milky she-cat. Even though it had been Squirrelflight who had given birth to him, it was Daisy who'd warmed and washed he and his ltitermates alongside Ferncloud when his mother had been held away from them by Clan duties. Squirrelflight had returned to warrior duties almost as soon as her kits were born, and although she had a nest in the nursery, she used it less and less, perferring to sleep in the warriors's den where she wouldn't disturb the kits and queens when she went out for early patrols.

Though he loved his mother with all his heart, Jaykit couldn't help but wonder if she was neglecting the kits she'd borne.

And if so, why?

* * *

Hollehsheets. I wonder... Ok, so, Longtail comin' up next, I took out some parts of this chapter because I didn't wanna give away too much

But don't worry, you'll find out sooner than later. Also, I'm gonna be going from book to book, starting with _'The Sight' _and ending with _'The Last Hope'._

_**PEACE DEARIES.**_ ◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆


	4. Longtails' Perspective - What?

Chapter Three -

_Longtail yawned and sat up, the_ scents of the clearing wafting to his nose. Slipping out slowly, careful not to wake Mousefur -he'd never hear the end of it if he did-, he sniffed around. Scenting Eggwhisker, he padded across the clearing to join her. His daughter's kits were playing with their father, while Eggwhisker coached their match.

"Longtail!," all of the kits squealed. They leapt off of their father at once and raced at Longtail, who was drowned under a sea of kits.

"Steady there," Eggwhisker purred, helping her father to his paws.

"Thank you. They're strong. Not long until they're all apprenticed," Longtail mewed happily, glancing at Shadetail. It was on his command that his kits weren't already apprentices.

"Yea, we're gonna be the most awesomest apprentices ever! Well, along with Hollykit and her littermates, of course," Smokekit joined in, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Of course." Longtail purred at the small tom's mention of Hollykit.

_He might just take her as a mate, when the time comes for him to settle down._

Whitewing came towards them, the whiteness of her pelt glowing in the weak leaf-bare sunlight.

"Hello Whitewing," Shadetail mewed, his voice rumbling in his voice like thunder. The tom was large, larger than even Blackstar, and dark pelted, the black and dark gray on his pelt coming as a sort of retaliation to the creamish-white color of his chest and underbelly.

"Shadetail," Whitewing meowed in turn. "Brambleclaw wants you to lead a patrol along the ShadowClan border. Me, Stormfur, Brackenfur, and Pinefall will come with you."

With a pang, Longtail realised he hadn't seen his other daughter in the camp -she must be out hunting.

_Velvetfeather would be proud of her kits. One of them having kits of their own, the other working as hard as her mother to protect her Clan. _

"Aw, but Shadetail was just about to teach us battle moves!" The voice of Sparrowkit tore Longtail away from his thoughts.

"Don't worry, young kit. Once he's come back, I'm sure your father will be willing to teach you any move you'd like to learn," Whitewing soothed, her voice holding a quiet purr.

The kits screeched and ambushed Shadetail, who had only just gotten to his paws, knocking him over.

"Woe, what's going on here?"

Another cat's voice came from behind Longtail and he turned to see his son with a flick of his tail, amusement making the elder twitch.

"Shadetail missed a part of his training," he purred to him, beckoning the black-and-white tom over.

"Oh? And what part is that?," Lizardfoot purred back, settling to watch his sisters kits tussle with their father.

"How to fight off kits."

Lizardfoot rolled over, pawing at the sky in amusement while Longtail turned his attention to the clearing. Leafpool was out now, examining the fresh-kill pile with Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit nearby. Hazelpaw and Mousepaw had just come back from hunting. From the smell of it, Longtail could tell they'd caught a thrush and a couple of mice.

He watched the scene and along the line, Leafpool padded off with a wad of moss in her jaws while kits spoke amongst themselves. Berrypaw came out of the tunnel next, carrying a wood pigeon and the elder's stomach growled, reminding him to take the bird for him and Mousefur to eat later.

Berrypaw called over to the kits and they spoke, then the apprentice crouched and so did Lionkit. Hollykit's purring could be heard from the other side of the clearing and she squealed as her brother leapt on her, Longtail's whiskers twitching in amusement. But something was... odd.

Jaykit must have sensed it too, because the small kit turned his attention towards the thron tunnel, as well as the sandy pale elder. Cats' paws were coming quickly towards the camp entrance. Longtail recognized the scents of Spiderleg and Thornclaw. The patrol was returning. But something was wrong. The warriors' scents were tainted and bitter with fear, their paw steps heavy against the forest floor.

The elder's fur stood on end as Spiderleg and Thornclaw exploded through the entrance.

Firestar and Sandstorm were on their paws immediately.

"What is it?," the fiery leader meowed.

Spiderleg drew in a deep, trembling breath, then announced, "There's a dead fox on our territory!"

The whole Clan gasped in fear.

* * *

Yes. I did that. So, in case you got lost, Longtail has two daughter and a son. Eggwhisker, Pinefall and are his two daughters and Lizardfoot is his son. Their mother is Velvetfeather, the she-cat in the Prologue. Uh-huh... NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON.

_**PEACE**** LOV****IES!**_


End file.
